


sing you like a song

by scriptedhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Hate to Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Multi POV, Music, Photographer Harry, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Teacher Louis, alternative universe, drunk sad boys, dumb sad gay boys, sad boys :(, what do i even add for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedhalo/pseuds/scriptedhalo
Summary: Long distance relationships don't always last.They should've listened.After an intense breakup, all it takes was music to bring them back together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first fic that i have written in a solid 3 years but i hope u enjoy it and feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> i'd also like to thank meg (halosflicker on twitter (lol that rhymes)) for helping me out and acting as a beta, even though we're the most chaotic bitches ever. i love u so so so so much. AND THANK U FOR THE SUMMARY!!!!
> 
> enjoy! x

* * *

_"I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in."_

**Direct Message: @lwtommo - @curlystyles**

**@lwtommo** hey there! i just saw your post about how  
coco pops are the worst cereal and im here  
to tell u that ur wrong! have a good day!

 **@curlystyles** Hello, you’re wrong but have a good day!

 **@lwtommo** and pray tell, how am i wrong

 **@curlystyle** s Have you SEEN the nutritional facts on  
the Coco Pops packaging?

 **@lwtommo** i have, and what

 **@curlystyles** I hate you.

 **@lwtommo** i hate u 2 curly :)

And that’s how it starts.

* * *

Louis pushes open the door to his apartment, the small space barely lit up by the artificial lights of the Los Angeles skyline. The apartment was so dark that he could barely see where he was walking, and after stubbing his toe on the shoe rack and a couple of mumbled profanities later, he finally manages to turn on the light. Sighing, he slips his shoes off before heading to his room to drop off his belongings, trying to hurry so that he can finally have that beer he has been waiting for all day. Plugging in his phone, the screen shows 8%, making him roll his eyes. He needs a new phone, the battery is fucked. Louis plugs his laptop into the charger as well, knowing that it would definitely die as soon as he turned it on.

As he walks down the hallway, dragging his feet to emphasize how tired he is, he lets out a yawn causing his jaw to click which he scowls over. Grabbing the beer bottle out of the fridge he presses it against his forehead, sighing at the cooling sensation the bottle gives off. Cracking it open he makes his way to the loungeroom, turning on the TV, fully knowing he’s going to turn it off within the next two minutes.

It had been a long day, you see. He had woken up to realise that he had run out of his favourite tea; he had ended up hitting his head on his bedside table trying to reach for a pillow that fell on the floor. His best friend, Zayn, was ignoring him over some stupid shit. The cafe that he would go to when he had no tea was shut so he had to go to Starbucks. The students that he had to coach for his teaching job were being little shits, and his boss wasn’t exactly being helpful, standing off to the side on his phone the entire time instead of actually doing his job. All very small things but altogether, not a good day.

Switching off the television Louis heads back to his room, beer in hand and already half empty. As soon as he sits down on his bed he sighs, setting the bottle aside and rubbing his forehead, trying to soothe the headache that was beginning to start. Looking to his left he sees his phone screen flash on, indicating that he received a notification. Louis smiles to himself as he sees the familiar contact name. Picking up his phone he quickly types in his passcode in order to read the message.

 **hazza** I’m not a photographer but I can  
picture you and me together :)

 **louis** haz u are a photographer and we are literally together  
and why are you still awake

 **hazza** Don’t ruin the moment Lou :(  
And I can’t sleep.

 **louis** too busy thinking of me right

 **hazza** You know I am.  
I miss you.

Louis sighs.

A week after their first chat, Harry had dmed him again to apologise for saying he hated Louis, and even though Louis did not take it to heart and tried to explain that he knew Harry was joking, Harry wasn’t taking any of it and continued to apologise until Louis finally accepted his apology. After that, they ended messaging more frequently, and soon it became a part of their individual lives to constantly check in with one another. Slowly but eventually Louis gathered the courage to ask Harry for his phone number, and that’s when he found out that he lived all the way in London, while Louis lived in Los Angeles.

After discovering the distance between, things got a bit difficult, as the two had grown rather close, which was ironic. They soon got passed that hurdle, and twitter dms turned into regular messages, which turned into phone calls which turned into video calls. Five months and 6 days after their first chat (not that Louis was counting), during a drunk video call, Harry accidentally blurted out the fact that he had gained feelings for the other boy. This resulted in a red-faced Louis and an embarrassed Harry who immediately ended the call and cried to his best friend, Niall who tried to reassure Harry that Louis definitely reciprocated those feelings.

Around two shots later (taken by Louis, confidence shots he said to himself), Louis had typed out a whole paragraph on how he had fallen in love with Harry, just as he was about to send it, Harry’s face popped up on his phone screen, showing that he was calling.

To cut things short, they both had a little freak out which may have ended in a few tears shed by both of them, and after a lot of reassurance, coming from both parties, they decided that they could make this relationship work. It’s a good thing that Louis’ family lives in Doncaster, because that meant that whenever he got to go see his family, he was also able to catch a train in to London to see his boy. Of course it wasn’t just Louis doing the travelling, as Harry’s sister, Gemma, lived in central LA which was kind of close to where Louis lives. It all kind of seemed too perfect ─ well, if you minus the distance that was still between them.

But here they are, almost two years and still going strong.

 **louis** i miss u too love

 **hazza** How was your day Lou?

Did the kids cause you any trouble at all?

 **louis** they always do, been a pretty  
shit day if im being honest

 **hazza** I’m sorry babe, is there anything  
that I can do to make your day better?

 **louis** i would say call me  
but u need to sleep

**_Incoming call from hazza…_ **

Rolling his eyes, Louis answers the call, knowing full well if he doesn’t Harry won’t stop. “Did I not just say that you need to go to sleep?”

_“Hello to you too Lou, and yes you did, but I’m going to ignore it because you aren’t having a good day, and I can’t go to sleep knowing that you’re not okay.”_

The smile that appears on Louis’ face can’t even begin to describe the feeling of happiness that runs through him. God, even just the sound of his voice was enough to make his day better. His voice, soft and smooth, but at the same time deep and rough from the lack of sleep. His voice was comforting. That’s the word. And that’s what Louis needed right now.

“Thank you Haz, but it’s really late for you, it’s already like one in the morning baby. You have classes soon.”

_“Classes shmasses, who cares? I can survive on 3 hours of sleep.”_

“Mmm sure, but you will regret it once you wake up, I know you well Styles.”

And that was true, the last time Harry had tried to stay up to stay on call with Louis he did not get to sleep until 3 in the morning and ended up sleeping through his alarms. Right as Louis is about to say something else, Harry lets out a yawn.

Silence.

 _“Don’t sa-”_ “I told you so.”

 _“No.”_ Louis rolls his eyes again. One of these days his eyes are going to roll out of his head and it will be Harry’s fault. His stubborn boy.

“Harry. I’ll be fine, one bad day won’t hurt me. Besides, it’s not a bad life, it’s just a bad day. I can get through this, easy peasy.”

_“I know you can Lou, you’re so strong I just worry that you’re going to overwork yourself one day.”_

Louis’ face softens at that. Always worrying, he is, but always caring. That’s how their relationship has always been, with both of them constantly worrying about each other. It’s hard you see? Not being able to comfort your person, in person. Especially when all you want to do is keep them safe. It’s hard, but they’re okay. They’re okay.

“I’m gonna be fine babe, don’t worry your little head. Now go to sleep please, for me?”

_“...Fine Lou, for you. But if anything happens message me please?”_

“Always, I love you.”

 _“I love you.”_ Another yawn.

“Goodnight love, sweet dreams.” Louis giggles.

_“G’night, Lou.”_

**_Call ended._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated <3

* * *

_“Remember when you taught me fate, you said it’d all be worth the wait.”_

**hazza** Hey babe, did you know that squirrels are behind  
most power outages in the U.S?

 **louis** good morning to you too haz

 **hazza** How did you sleep?

 **louis** eh alright i guess  
slept weirdly on my neck tho

 **hazza** Aw no Lou :(

 **louis** it’s fine, not too bad  
how was ur day

 **hazza** It wasn’t too bad, family photos came out great!  
The kids are a lot easier to work with now lol

 **louis** that’s great to hear babe :)

Louis stretches his arms above his head, neck and shoulder cracking in the process. Louis sighs at the momentary feeling of relief he gets. He quickly sends Harry a message saying that he would be back in a moment. Louis then checks to see if Zayn had messaged, and a frown takes over his face when he sees that he hasn’t.

 **louis** hey man, are we okay?  
im really sorry

His brows furrow as he waits for a response, unsure of when he might get one. Louis knows it was his fault, but they’ve gotten through things more serious then this. One little fuck up won’t ruin their friendship. Though sometimes, Louis wished he didn’t have to have such a big mouth that would blab off random bullshit that he would later on regret. Louis had somehow managed to forget that Zayn had been waiting for him at the pub yesterday and Louis didn’t contact Zayn for an hour, leaving Zayn to wonder where the hell his best friend was and why he wasn’t picking up his phone.

 **louis** z i’m really sorry  
i can’t believe i forgot  
can i come over so we can talk

Louis let out a sigh, the guilt from forgetting about his best friend lingering at the back of his head, making him feel sick in the stomach.

 **zen** that depends, are you gonna forget and  
leave me to wait for you for another hour

 **louis** z…

 **zen** i know i’m being petty  
but that hurt lou  
you know we always meet up after work friday

 **louis** i know i know  
i have no idea how i forgot

 **zen** but yeah come by  
i miss you dickhead

And that was all the confirmation Louis needed to get out of bed and get ready to head off to Zayn’s apartment ─ which, thankfully, was only a 10 minute drive from his own place. Shooting Harry a quick message saying he was going to go sort things out with Zayn, Louis rolls out of bed, hearing his back click. Fuck, he’s getting old, he’s only 25 and all his bones are clicking. Heading to the bathroom he does his business and get’s ready as quickly as he can. Walking out of the bathroom he considers going to the kitchen but decides against it as he knows that they are most likely going to go out to eat somewhere, plus he just brushed his teeth.

 **hazza** Okay Lou, I’ll talk to you later!  
Hope everything goes alright with Zayn xx

 **louis** me too :) talk to u later x

* * *

Of course the talk with Zayn went well, they managed to sort it out, as they always do and now they’re eating at their favourite burger joint, where Louis offered to pay for both of their meals causing Zayn to slap him over the head saying, “Well no shit you are.”

“So how are things going with H?” Zayn asked, wiping his fingers on a napkin before grabbing his drink and taking a gulp of it. Louis’ face relaxes into the familiar fond smile.

“Yeah good, things are good,” he answers. And things are good. Great even. Never been better. “It’s just hard you know.” Zayn’s face softens at that ─ it was hard for him to watch his best friend get upset over one of the people he loved the most in the world. Zayn had never been in a long distance relationship, not like this at least, and he’s so proud of both Harry and Louis for how far they have come. It’s definitely not easy, but they make it work.

Zayn thinks back to when he first ‘met’ Harry. Louis had given Zayn the key to his apartment a year prior. So naturally he just unlocked Louis’ door, although he had warned him that he was coming over, just incase Louis had any special visitors over. And that was when Zayn had walked into Louis sitting in the loungeroom, phone in hand, fond look on his face, and Harry’s face on their video call. Apparently Louis had not paid any attention to the messages Zayn had sent, as he jumped when he heard the door shut, Zayn standing there with a curious look on his face. And the rest was history.

“Yeah, lad, I know. Well, I don’t know but you get what I mean,”

Louis chuckles at that, grateful that he has a supportive best friend that he can go to whenever he wanted, no matter the problem.

“Did Harry manage to book those plane tickets for next month?” Zayn questions. Louis shakes his head, he had completely forgotten to ask Harry, must have slipped his mind.

“Ah, mate I forget to ask, I’ll ask him now though,” he sighs, taking his phone out.

 **louis** hey haz, this completely slipped my mind  
but did u manage to book those plane tickets

 **hazza** Yeah Lou, I told you I did on  
our call the other day haha. x

 **louis** omg babe im so sorry  
i dont know whats been going on with my head lately

 **hazza** It’s okay, you’ve been really busy  
with work and stuff I don’t  
blame you for forgetting this x

“Um yeah, Harry managed to book his flight a few days ago.” Louis says as he sends another apology to Harry before putting his phone down. Sure, Louis had been really busy with work, but he genuinely couldn’t remember Harry telling him this. Oh well, at least he knows now. Zayn’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Lou, are you okay?”

And Louis doesn’t know. No matter how much he keeps saying he is okay, he doesn’t know.

* * *

_“Lou, that literally makes no sense,”_ Harry says, causing to Louis to gasp, “Harry, what do you mean? You literally called me the other day to talk about how competitive art used to be in the Olympics.”

_“At least what I told you was true! What do you mean people used the abbreviation ‘OMG’ back in 1917? What? Did they write it on a telegram?”_

Louis lets out a laugh, him and Harry had been on a video call for the past hour talking about the most random things and spouting out facts that they weren’t even sure were real. Harry looked beautiful though, even though he was slightly pixelated, Louis could still see the soft glow of his cheeks, illuminated by the light from his lamp. Harry’s curls were slightly tousled, just as they always were, and Harry always tried to fix them but Louis reassured him that he looked perfect. He has no idea how he got so lucky as to have Harry as his boyfriend. He was truly one of the most caring, loving, and supportive people Louis had ever met. And he was so grateful for him. To be able to have Harry by his side, although not physically.

On the other side of the screen, Harry was pretty much thinking the same thing. Louis was ethereal, even though he could see the bags that were pretty much permanent under his eyes. Harry worried about Louis, he really did. _“Have you been getting enough sleep lately?”_ Harry questions. And why does everyone keep asking Louis that? Does he not look alright?

“Yeah? Everyone’s been asking me that lately but I swear I’m fine.”

_“I don’t know, sun, you just look more tired than usual. Just want to make sure you’re okay.”_

“I’m okay, Haz, promise.”

Harry stares at him through the screen, not fully believing a word that was coming out of his boyfriends mouth but decided to let it go anyway ─ no point in trying to get something out of him. Besides, he will be ready to talk when he wants to. Harry and Louis start to talk about some other things happening in their lives. Harry talking about this wedding gig in a few months that he managed to snatch up because of a mutual friend who recommended him as a photographer. And Louis talking about how the kids he teaches have been doing, the little shits he likes to call them, but he does love them all regardless.

Both of them love the way the other lights up whenever they talk about something they’re passionate about. With Harry, it’s the way Louis’ eyes seem to just brighten that bit more as well as the smile that adorns his face. With Louis, it’s the way Harry starts using his hands more to show just how happy he is. And as Harry continues to speak about the wedding gig, the smile on Louis’ face never lets up.

_“And their theme is lilac and white, oh Lou it’s going to be so beautiful, and I have the perfect outfit.”_

“You’re going to look amazing love, and the pictures will turn out beautiful I just know it.”

Harry’s cheeks flush at the compliment, no matter how many times Louis compliments him, Harry doesn’t think he will ever get use to the way they make him feel: loved. He sighs. _“I miss you.”_

Louis frowns softly. “I miss you too babe, but you’ll be here in a month yeah?” Harry nods at that. The time they spend together is always so special, since they barely get to spend much time together in general. They both know that the first night that they spend together will just be filled with them cuddling up to one another, barely leaving the others side. Trying to soak in the feeling of being with their person. Spending time together always makes the distance worth it.

_“One month is so far away Lou that’s like 1/9th of a pregnancy.”_

Louis barks out a laugh at that, shaking his head at Harry. “That’s true, Haz. This month will go by so fast though, I promise.”

_“I know I’m just whining Lou,”_

Louis thinks Harry looks adorable as he tries to hide his face away from the screen. He can see that he’s tired, he’s trying to stay up for the video call. But it’s the weekend now so Louis will let this one slide. Harry runs a hand through his hair, Louis almost rolls his eyes as it’s the 34th time Harry has played with his hair during this call, not that he’s counting of course. That would be weird.

“What did you want to do while you’re here, bub?” Louis asks. It’s usually always the same thing ─ they both go over to visit Gemma, they go out for dinner a few times, walk around the city, go to parks, but most of the time they stay cuddled up to each other on Louis’ bed as they watch Brooklyn Nine Nine, basking in each other’s presence.

_“What we always do Lou, but maybe not go to Gem’s after I arrive? Just wanna be with you for a bit.”_

Louis smiles softly, mumbling an of course under his breath, but he knows Harry heard him from the snuffle he lets out, and Louis almost, almost, coos.

“I think it’s bed time for you, babe.”

At those words Harry’s head shoots up, his curls bouncing in the process as he shakes his head.

_“I’m not even tired, shut up.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated! <3

_“Cause lately we, seem to have it right.”_

* * *

“Niall, no,”

“Niall, yes.”

Harry rubs a hand over his face as he stares at his best friend across from him. Niall has been trying to convince Harry to let him tag along on his trip to see Louis and that is just not happening. He has tried to do this every time Harry has gone to see Louis, and normally when Harry says no he would listen and end it there but for some reason today Niall was way more determined.

“I could literally just stay in his spare room,”

“His spare room is an office, Niall,”

“His couch then.”

Harry rolls his eyes, as he tries to explain to Niall that they haven’t seen each other in a while and that they miss each other. “Okay yeah but I miss him too,” Harry tries to tell him that it’s not the same and that he can see Louis when he comes here next time but Niall raises his hand to Harry’s mouth, successfully getting him to shut up.

“It will be like I’m not even there─”

“Niall do you really want to hear us have sex.”

Niall shoots him a look of disgust which soon turns into horror and he fake gags, “Ew no Haz, that’s nasty.”

“How is he anyway?” Niall inquires, and the truth is Harry doesn’t know. Well, he knows that he’s acting a bit strange, and he’s definitely way more tired than usual, but every time Harry asks Louis what’s wrong he gets the same answer every time, just a short yes and nothing more.

“Um, he’s alright I guess, been really busy with work and everything, he’s really stressed from what I can tell, but he’s alright.” Harry answers, mindlessly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as his eyebrows crease in thought.

Niall tilts his head, a small pout on his face. “Well, send him my love.” Harry nods, shaking the thoughts away as he pays more attention to Niall.

Recently, Louis has been acting a little off ─ not with Harry though, never with Harry ─ just with the way he says some things. He’s a bit more sluggish on their calls, way more centred around work then he used to be ─ which is fine, Harry is really glad that Louis is starting to push himself more. He’s just worried that he’ll eventually overwork himself to the point of exhaustion. Ever since Harry met Louis, he had been able to see just how determined he was, whether it was to get just one little job done, or to make someone proud. Harry is always proud of Louis, and he always will be. He just worries.

“Hey, I heard that there was a gig going down at the pub tonight, did you want to go?” Niall asks with a mouthful of fries. Harry shakes his head, reminding Niall about the family he was photographing tonight for their daughters sixteenth birthday. Niall’s eyes widen in recognition as if he suddenly remembered something. “Wait, that family who owns like 7 jets?”

“Yeah that family,”

“How much are they paying you?”

“Niall! I can’t share things like that about a client!”

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Louis and his coworker, Liam, were sitting in the break room waiting for their first classes to start. Liam had been rambling on about what he had been doing during the weekend, something about how his parents had dropped by to surprise him. Louis smiled at that, feeling a slight pang in his own heart at the fact that he wasn’t able to surprise his own family like that. Louis responded to Liam telling him about how he and Zayn had managed to work things out and updated Liam with how things between him and Harry were going.

Louis had been teaching at this school for the past 7 months while Liam had been here for just over a year. Louis mainly taught the kids in middle school, which he could handle, as he had 7 siblings who he helped raise, so he was a natural at his job. Except for when the kids would get rowdy. Today however, he has to teach an elementary class because there were no substitute teachers left and he had a free session. Which was fine, he loved working with the little ones, and he knew most of them anyways.

“Whose class are you subbing in for, Lou?” Liam asks as he finishes his coffee, washing the reusable cup in the sink.

“Nick’s grade 2 class,” Louis answers looking through their curriculum and lets out a sigh when he sees that Nick left it as a free for all class seeing as school ends next week.

“Ugh, lucky. Apparently they’re all sweethearts.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

Liam and Louis chat for a bit more before Liam checks the time and announces that it’s time to head off to class, they bid each other goodbye and walk their separate ways.

* * *

  
“Mr T?” one of the kids, Caitlin, asks. Louis looks over to her to see a folded up piece of paper, resembling a card, in her hands. He makes his way over to her, crouching down.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“I wanted to write something for my mom, cause it’s her birthday in 2 days my dad says, but I don’t know what to write besides what I have here.” Louis coos at her softly at her words. So cute, he thinks to himself. Looking down at the card he can see the words ‘Dearest Mom, Happy Birthday I love you’ and a couple of hearts litter the page. Louis puts his thinking face on, his chin resting on his hand as he hums to himself thinking of something to write. Louis overexaggerates a loud sigh, pulling a small giggle out of the girl next to him.

“Why don’t you write down some things that you are thankful for? That she has done?” Louis provides, it seemed simple enough. She nods her head in understands and starts to work on the card. Louis goes to stand up but she places her small hand on his leg and looks at him with her big eyes.

“Can you wait until I’m done please? I want you to make sure it’s good enough.”

Louis smiles at her nodding his head, before plopping down beside her, looking around the class making sure no one is in any danger. Thankfully they’re all talking amongst themselves peacefully. Nick is a lucky bastard to have a class this good. Not that Louis’ classes are bad, it’s just that they’re never this quiet, and the kids only really listen when they want to, but they’re still a good bunch.

“How’s this Mr T?” Caitlin asks, placing the card into Louis’ hands. The card reads ‘Dearest Mom, Happy Birthday I love you. Thank you for loving me, thank you for being my mom.’ Louis lips form into a pout at how cute the small amount of words are.

“That’s beautiful, Caitlin, your mom will love it, I’m sure.”

“Do you really think so Mr T?” Louis nods in response, handing her back the card.

“What are you thankful for?” Caitlin questions him as she grabs a few coloured pencils to colour in the hearts she had drawn on the card. Louis pauses to think before answering,

“I’m thankful for my family, and to be able to teach all of you kids.” Caitlin has a small smile on her face at his answer.

“Do you have anyone like my mom has my dad?” A big question from a little kid, but Louis isn’t surprised, they’re at that age now where they start asking these kinds of questions. He nods his head,

“Yes I do, his name is Harry,”

“His?”

Louis nods again as her big eyes stare up at him. She blinks at him for a moment before going back to colouring in.

“That’s very nice Mr T.”

And Louis smiles, probably for the 100th time today.

“Yeah, it is.”

* * *

**lou <3** hey haz x

**harry** Hi Lou x  
How was your day?

**lou <3** really good actually  
got to supervise nicks grade 2 class and they were  
all so small and sweet

**harry** That is amazing news babe!  
I’m so glad to hear that you had a good day xx

**lou <3** yeah aha,  
how was urs darling

No matter how many times Louis calls Harry darling, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach never seem to fade away. He remembers when Louis first called him darling, it was around one week into them talking after the Coco Pops Incident and Louis had called him darling out of nowhere shocking both of them. Louis had apologised instantly, scared that Harry was now going to be uncomfortable, but Harry stopped him and told him that he actually liked it. It was a good thing for both of them.

**harry** It was good actually  
The family wasn’t all that snobby this time!

**lou <3** omg as in THAT family

**harry** Yes THAT family.

**lou <3** call me x

Their call ended up lasting for about two hours, filled with stupid jokes and whispers of sweet nothings. It was currently three in the morning for Harry, not that he cared, his sleeping schedule was already fucked, plus his classes for today got cancelled for reasons he doesn’t care to know. It was 7pm for Louis, and so far the past hour had revolved around trying to get his stupid boyfriend to go to sleep, but to no avail, not that Louis minded.

“Just 3 more weeks Lou,” Harry whispers just loud enough that Louis would be able to hear it. Louis nods his head, placing his phone on his bedside table so that it would be leaning against the stack of books there (not that he ever plans on reading them). He stretches his arms over his head letting out an exhale as he does.

_“3 more weeks then you’ll be here, Haz.”_

“I’ve missed you so much, sunshine, it’s been way too long,” Harry says looking straight into the camera, the light from behind him overshadowing his face slightly.

_“Yeah? Do you miss me or do you miss my ass?”_

Harry barks out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth to cover his smile as his shoulders shake, “Well I do miss your ass, but I think I miss you more.”

_“I miss you too, love, and don’t cover your smile.”_ Louis misses being able to see Harry’s dimples up close and in person. He misses everything about Harry. Louis looks away from his screen, welling away the dull ache that begins to spread through his heart. Just three more weeks and then he can have Harry back into his arms, which was funny because Louis was the smaller of the pair, but there was this emptiness that Louis felt when Harry wasn’t in his arms.

Harry settles for pulling the weirdest faces he can in order to get a reaction out of Louis. In return, Louis rolls his eyes and says, “ _You’re a dork.”_

“Your dork. No returns or no refunds allowed.”


End file.
